


Idle Things

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Charmed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Things

He told himself he just wanted to get a feel for them. The real, in the flesh them. That he _needed_ to spend a day just watching them. He wanted to be able to control himself when he first had to interact with them, after all. 

And that was true, to an extent. Crash landing into the past, seeing women that’d been dead for the better part of a decade of his lifetime but had still managed to impress their importance into his makeup, it was a good idea to give himself a little time to let his mind and body settle.

And he needed to know how far along in certain things they were. They hadn’t gotten around to building charms that could uncloak the invisible, yet, or he’d already have been caught. Their paranoia was naturally high, but not nearly as ramped up as it’d been just before they’d started dying. 

All of that was just technical stuff, though. What struck him, what calmed his nerves the most were silly, idle things. Paige’s hair was red. In the future, she never had time to play with her hair color. It stayed dark, usually to match her mood, and straight as an arrow unlike the soft corkscrew curls that were riotously covering her head, now. 

Phoebe was _tiny_. She’d been the first to die, long before puberty had set in for him, and she’d always seemed so tall and strong. He remembered her as having to look _up_ at her. Now, he was three feet away from her and he could see the neat part in her hair. 

And his mom. _Piper_. He had to remember that she was Piper here. Piper smiled. She’d died when he was 14 and she hadn’t managed more than a strained twist of the lips for years before that.

But there she sat, laughing at something Phoebe said. They seemed so normal. They seemed so close. Tomorrow, they would fight Titans, their family would reshape itself, and everything, including the future, would change. And he would be at the center of it, the catalyst. He just hoped, for the first time in a long time, that it wasn’t all for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Charmed, Chris, his first day in the past he just watched.


End file.
